westerndeepfandomcom-20200214-history
Theo
Theo is the olderSong of the Eastern Sands: Teaser 3 Vulpin protagonist of Song of the Eastern Sands.Song of the Eastern Sands- Cover Page His criminal activities are based out of the Abadis Tavern.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 12- Alex's Commentary Personality Theo is very fond of tea.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 12- Alex's Commentary He is a very sarcastic person.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 44- Alex's Commentary Relationships 'Asha' Theo invests a significant amount of time in the young Ermehn- he took her with him when he scouted for future job opportunitiesThe Mark and he comforted her with the thought that he'd have plenty of work for her locally when her mother banned her from accompanying Rook and Beck northward.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 43 Skills Theo is a professional thief and has a lot of experience.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 16- Alex's Commentary He works as the fixer for the Sand Spiders.The Mark History Theo has been involved in thievery for a long time.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 16- Alex's Commentary The Mark Theo is not present for the heist, as he is scouting job opportunities with Asha.The Mark Song of the Eastern Sands Theo waits at the Abadis Tavern with Tabitha for the return of his gang. Tabitha points out that they are late, to which Theo hmms.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 11 Tabitha asks Theo if he's gotten her daughter in trouble. Theo claims innocence, and Tabitha begins to threaten him right as they return.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 12 Theo informs them they are late, Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 13 When he hears Asha was slow because of the Felis lock on the chest, he comments that they need to purchase her a better set of picks. After Beck cracks the chest open, Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 14 he comments that they made a 'nice haul' and tells them all to sit and have a drink.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 15 Theo proposes a toast to the Sand Spiders with the othersSong of the Eastern Sands, Page 16 After the toast, Theo says they have another job. Tabitha tells him to give the others a moment of celebration, but Theo says it can't wait.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 16 He produces a floor plan of the Sunsgrovian Embassy and tells the Sand Spiders that they are going to hit the Embassy that nightSong of the Eastern Sands, Page 17 for amber, gold, and pearl flakes. When Rook and Asha point out that Embassies are well guarded, Theo claims that tonight is an exception,Song of the Eastern Sands, 18 but doesn't know why. Rook asks him where he got this information, and Theo admits it's the same anonymous source as usual, prompting the Sand Spiders to look at him suspiciously.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 19 Theo asks them for their thoughts, and gets cautious optimism from Asha, hesitation from Rook, and a reluctant admission that she wants the money from Beck,Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 20 the last of which prompts Theo to smile proudly.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 20-Alex's Commentary After the Spiders return from the Embassy, Theo congratulates them on a good haul.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 39 Theo believes the assassins will be after them now, and guesses their anonymous source kept them in the dark about the assassination attempt so the Spiders would take the fall.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 40 In response to her question, he tells Asha that all assassinations are political, and reminds Rook and Beck that Janik will be next if they don't hurry north. After Asha is banned from accompanying Rook and Beck by her mother Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 42 Theo comforts her by telling her he'll get her new, more advanced lockpicks and that she'll have plenty to do in Nessa. He tells Rook and Beck to be careful. Rook assures himSong of the Eastern Sands, Page 43 and Theo tells them the speed of their mission depends on them.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 44 Appearances * Song of the Eastern Sands Pages 11-19 (Present) * The Mark (Mentioned) References Category:Characters Category:Song of the Eastern Sands Category:Male Category:Vulpin